Requiem for the Fallen
by Somernant1994
Summary: A tragic epic poem of sorts(?) Ok, honestly just my friend and me mucking around with our thoughts on the problems of authors destroying our favourite characters. Please, try not to be too harsh, this was all just for fun as you will probably be able to tell. Anyway, please R&R :) One shot :) Although, if you want more, just review :P


We do not own anything, we wish we did but we don't because the authors beat us to it

Requiem to the Fallen

Fred

The world became a darker place when your bright ginger light was extinguished. Your laughter was our laughter, your smile was our smile and when you left your brother all those that had heart wept internally (or externally, we don't judge). The world needs you, not just the wizarding world. But alas you have left us, oh Fred, oh Fred.

Sirius

Oh Sirius, we weep for you, and what Azkaban did to your joyful soul. Forced to languish in the shadows, the eternal purgatory of the soul, the heart can be a prison, which no key can open. Falsely accused, falsely imprisoned, without a friend or a hope – you were forced to become your own best friend. But you were loved in the end. But now you're dead.

Remus

Oh, alas, the woes of werewolfdom are us count the woes – having to hoover every day, for one thing. Damn, I'm hairy. And that reminds me of another thing – do you know how expensive razors are?! But it does haveits perks – I can't remember the last time a dentist told me to floss. Although that might be because I ate the last one who did… and now I'm dead – sad face.

James

Alas poor James, I never knew you. J.K Rowling kept us apart, locked you in her imagination (the b****) and then killed you before an attractive actor could portray you in a movie (And that is truly tragic). I have wondered if you did not die the minute you decided to change for Lily, should she not have loved your true self (I would have!). Oh James, you could have been so awesome, we could have been so awesome. But unfortunately not only would you have been like 10 years older than me, you are also dead and let's not forget you are also fictional (double s***) . I believe this puts our story into a competition with Romeo and Juliet. Suck it Shakespeare!

Snape

Ode to Snape's nose – oh Snape, you of the illegitimate birth and the crazy deep voice – we must all thank Alan – Sexy as Hell Voice – Rickman for his portrayal of you. All hail Alan Rickman! Hail Alan Rickman and his orgasmic voice! And nose. And everything… *cough* Anyway… well,yes,as I was saying…you were a bit of a dick, but you were pretty awesome anyway. #batforthewin. Yeah, I'm sad that you're dead. Very at least Alan Rickman is alive. Damn, that voice… #smexybeast

Enjolras

Oh! Where do I start with you? Why? Why? Oh, the hair, the eyes, the face, oh yes the passion… Anyway, why were you suicidal? I mean I know things were pretty crap in the France, but surely you should have realised that now (or then) was not time for a Revolution. I mean you were a law student, You should helped people through the legal system, when did violence become the answer?! You had such a pretty face L But at least every time you cast whether in a movie or a play you are beautiful and that will have to be my consolation ;)

Grantaire

*weeping*… *more weeping* … *sobbing* Okay… okay… I will actually write this now. You poor man. I love you, can I hug you? Please? 'COS HE WON'T. *cough* Yes. Anyway. You were drunk all the time. Like,literally, all the time. But, I wonder, was that to hide your inner torment? Your love for someone who could never feel the same way? (Me?!) He told you that you were good for nothing. But, you were brave enough at the end to die with him, hand in hand. #fuckyeah #neverputthebottledown

Ned Stark

Oh! Ah! Oh, why? I should have known you were doomed when they choose Sean Bean to play you, but I held out the somehow you and your beautiful ideals and magnificent hair would survive. But no, they tore you from me, like they tore your head from your body #badtimes. I sometimes wonder why you didn't take the crown, because tbh you would have been an amazing king and Robb would have been a Prince. Got to love a bit of royalty… Unless you are Republican: P

Robb Stark

Ahhhhhh, Robb… What can I say? Probably way too much… 'Cos, basically, you are SEXY AS HELL. Like, seriously. Your hair… what products do you use? Seriously, tell me! Oh, you can't, because you're dead What a waste of good hair. It is obviously hereditary. But anyway, enough about the hair… 'cos your face is very nice as well… okay, seriously moving on. Basically, you would have been an awesome king. But you were not. Because you're dead. Shame about that. #sadface


End file.
